1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging module assembly for frames, and more particularly to a hanging module that provides a convenient, easy, simple, and quick installation of a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the traditional way of installing general frames is inconvenient and the frames usually require an installation of accessories on the frame first or repeated installations and removals of parts, and thus wasting much time and efforts on finding out how to install the frame. Furthermore, some accessories must be installed in a specific direction. If the accessories are installed in the wrong direction, the frame will be shaken or loosened easily, and thus the installation of traditional frames is very troublesome and inconvenient.